Dimension Travel
by Marcipie
Summary: What happens when ZIM & Gir meet Jimmy, Timmy, & Danny? Chaos! Especially since the Irken Invader is already steamed, and being transported out of his base is icing on the cake. CHAPTER 5 UP! XD
1. 3 Dimensional World

**Dimension Travel**

** _Chapter 1_**

"Oh, that little worm pig, weasel.. PIG!" ZIM shouted, pinning his anger out on a defenseless squirrel. He kicked it, and it collided with a telephone pole. "Oh, how he will pay.. He will pay dearly.." ZIM continued his angry rant of doom until he reached his base. So far, ZIM's day has been terrible. First, the computer was being stubborn and wouldn't repair the Voot Cruiser after it had crashed. Then, Gir tried to make biscuits and caught the kitchen on fire. ZIM had to run out of the house because Gir was going wild with the water. When he returned, the kitchen and half the living room was scortched black. The story begins here, when ZIM enters the house.

"Gir! Are you insane?" The Irken Invader was practically on fire he was so mad. Gir walked out of the kitchen with a batch of burnt biscuits. "I saved the biscuits!" The little android cried, shoving them in ZIM's face. The Invader pushed them away. "Gir! We don't have time for this! We have to-" He was interrupted because all of a sudden, a bright light filled the room and a green, swirling vortex opened and sucked ZIM inside along with Gir and the biscuits.

(**_1 Hour & 30 Minutes earlier in Retroville_**)

Jimmy Neutron was running for his life. Somehow, the length of his extremely small legs were carrying him further than his pursuer. "NEUTRON!" Jimmy winced. Oh why did he have to bring his laser pen today? Of all days. During school, he had accidently brought out his laser pen instead of his ink pen and shot Cindy's desk. The woman went physco and chased him all around the school.

Said boy genius skidded around the corner, and was nearing his house. He heard Cindy's heavy breathing from behind him. "Neutron, when I get a hold of you.." She let the threat hand in the air. Jimmy ran around his dog, Goddard, and into his clubhouse. When he reached the lower levels, he heard loud banging on the door, then the sound of metal colliding. VOX must have taken care of the problem. Jimmy sighed. He would never understand girls and their mood swings. All of a sudden, Professor Calamitus appeared on the screen.

"Why if it isn't Jimmy Neutron. I'm glad I caught you." Jimmy glared and walked towards his chair. "What do you want?" Professor Calamitus laughed. "I just thought you'd like to know what I'm planning since you won't be able to stop me anyway." He recieved a glare from Jimmy. "I'm recreating the Doomsday device, and instead of melting Mount Everest, I'm going to blow up Retroville! Unless.. you surrender, Neutron!" Jimmy paused. The fate of Retroville rested in his hands? He stood. "Professor Calamitus, no deal. I'll find a way to stop you!" The old man laughed and cut the transmition.

Jimmy sat in his chair, thinking. Suddenly, he remembered Timmy, and how he was from another deminsion. "I wonder who else is out there." He thought out loud. He started looking through the dimensions on his computer. There, he found Danny Fenton/Phantom and ZIM. There was a picture of Danny and some paragraphs, but no info on ZIM, not even a picture. Jimmy thought a moment, then smiled. He started typing on the computer some more, the glare off the screen making his face change colors as he searched.

**(In Amity Park)**

Danny punched the Box Ghost for a third time that week. "Oh, come on! How many times do I have to throw you into the Ghost Zone before you actually give up?" The Box Ghost recovered quickly and shouted, "Never! You will never hold me within the confinds of a cylindrical container!" Danny sighed, and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and popped the lid off the top.

"So long!" Danny pressed the button on the thermos and the Box Ghost was sucked inside. "Well, so much for a quiet evening." Danny was about to fly home when a small, floating TV came out of a portal type thing and flew up to him. Danny was about to blast the thing, but a face appeared on it. It was some bulgy kid with a funky hairdo. (A/N: Sensing a pattern here?)

"Hello Danny Phantom. I am calling to invite you to a dimension travel get-together that I am having. There's trouble over here, and I'm going to need all the help I can get." Danny thought for a moment. "Uh.. who are you?" Danny asked after a few minutes of considering the offer.

The boy paused. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Jimmy Neutron. So-" Danny interrupted. "Wait, how do you know me?" Jimmy smiled. "I know you well enough that you cannot resist a challenge." Danny inwardly smiled. Jimmy was right. Danny sighed, then nodded. "Okay, where do I go?" Jimmy shook his head.

"Oh, you don't go anywhere. I'm bringing you to me." Danny was about to ask what he meant when Jimmy pressed a button off screen and the whole thing lit up. It grew brighter and outstretched and sucked Danny inside of it. The screen died and fell to the ground.

**(Meanwhile, In Dimmsdale)**

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy growled as he pulled a piece of a twig out of his hair. That was the third time Francis had thrown Timmy into a tree. He got home and sat on his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Wanda asked, floating downwards toward Timmy. Cosmo just flopped down next to the depressed boy. Timmy looked over at Cosmo, then at Wanda, and took a deep breath, then let it out. "Francis threw me into a tree again." Wanda sighed. Cosmo poked him. "Well, at least he didn't use you as a volleyball again!"

Timmy sighed, then lay down on his bed. He was about to turn on the TV when a portal opened in his room and floated down next to him. Timmy stared at the screen for a long while when it finally lit up and a boy with a funky hairdo. Timmy gasped.

"Hey! You're that genius kid!" Jimmy laughed, then said, "Yeah. Timmy, I'm here to invite you to a little get-together I'm having. There's trouble here and I need your help. I also have invited other dimension characters to help. So bring your fairy program!"

Timmy smiled, then saluted. Then Timmy frowned as he heard a a loud scream. Jimmy had turned around and smiled, then pressed a button off-screen. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into a watch and the screen lit up and sucked Timmy inside along with his fairies.

**(Back to regular time)**

ZIM landed hard on the ground and quickly stood to look around. Gir slammed into the wall on the opposite side of ZIM while the biscuits just exploded. Gir recovered quickly and started crying histerically over his lost biscuits. ZIM ignored him, and panic struck him as one thought ran through his head. Where was he? Everything was so.. bulgy. Even himself and Gir were all 3-D..ish. (A/N: Is that a word? lol) ZIM realised that he wasn't in his base anymore, so he quickly put on his horrible excuse for a disguise.

"GIR!" ZIM practically screamed. "Put on your disguise! We're not in our base anymore!" Gir looked around for a moment. Then it was if Gir just realised his master was right. He screamed loudly, backflipped, spazmed, then landed in the exact spot he was standing before, and slipped on his disguise. ZIM rolled his contact-covered eyes. Someone must've heard him, because footsteps echoed off the walls. ZIM braced himself and closed his eyes. What if this was a trap? What if it was a Halloween scam? The Irken's eyes snapped open at that thought.

The footsteps slowly came to a stop and ZIM saw that it was a short, big-headed kid. The kid smiled at ZIM which made him a little uneasy. Gir all of a sudden popped up in front of the strange kid. "HI!" Gir flipped backwards and landed on ZIM's head. ZIM shook his head. The kid seemed surprised and stared. Then forgot why he was there. "Um.. Hi! My name's Jimmy Neutron! I have brought you here to help me assist 2 others in a battle against my nemesis. Do you accept?" Jimmy then seemed to realise that both him and Gir were green.

"Uh.. ZIM? Why're you green?" ZIM's eyes widened. "What are you talking about! I'm perfectly normal! It's a skin condition!" (A/N: ZIM said that all in 5 seconds flat. Lol, wish I could do that.) Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Well, follow me. I'll introduce you to the others." ZIM hesitantly followed, and Gir stayed where he was. Reason unknown. Jimmy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "ZIM, this is Danny and Timmy. Guys, this is ZIM." Timmy stared at ZIM for a long time, then his watch spoke. "Wow! Another alien! Do you know Marc?" ZIM screamed and hid behind Jimmy.

Danny raised an eyebrow. He wasn't in his ghost form, but he still wondered why the green kid was here. What could he do? Danny thought. "ZIM, relax. Those are his fairy programs." Jimmy explained. ZIM quickly straightened up and looked around nervously. "Yes.. well. Nice to meet you all, now I must go. GIR!" (A/N: 3 seconds! lol) Everybody winced from his loud voice. Jimmy stepped foward. "Wait, ZIM." ZIM paused, then Gir raced in the room and collided with Timmy. Jimmy continued, "Won't you assist me in fighting for the safety of my town? I brought you out of your dimension to help. I have some weapons I'll give you in return." ZIM thought about it for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, worm baby. But only because I have nothing better to do anyway." Jimmy smiled, then frowned. "Worm baby?" ZIM smirked. He decided it was a good time to tell them since he'd be working with them. ZIM quickly saluted as if he was back at the Irken military, and said, "Irken ZIM, at your service." Everybody's mouth dropped. Danny spoke up. "Irken?" ZIM reached up with a amused smile on his face and gripped his wig and contacts, then removed them. Everyone gasped, except Timmy. He was used to Marc, aliens didn't really bother him, but this one was different, Timmy thought. He was almost human like except for his anntennae, teeth, eyes, skin, and three claw-like fingers.

ZIM smiled evily. "Weapons won't be nessicary." ZIM reached behind him with his disguise in his clawed hand. All of a sudden, a mechanical claw came out of his Pak and pulled it inside. Jimmy smiled. "Good. Now, back to business." Gir squealed and ran over to ZIM and jumped on his head, laughing histerically. Danny stared at Gir for a moment before lifting up his finger towards the little insane android and said, "Uh.. your robot-" Zim interrupted. "Yes, I know. He's very insane and creeps me out too. So don't worry. He listens when he has to." Then to prove his point, he looked up with his big eyes and screamed, "GIR! Get down immediately!" Then, as if by magic, the little robot turned crimson and jumped down quickly, saluting. "Yes my master!" ZIM continued, "Go sit in the corner until I call you back."

Gir flashed blue again, and jumped waving his arms. "Okie dokie! Look at me go!" Everybody watched in awe as the little insane robot obeyed ZIM. Jimmy cleared his throat, then continued with his plan. Danny stared at ZIM. He was certainly very different than anybody he had ever seen. ZIM looked incredibly bored, and had his head rested in this hands. He was really surprised by his dark maroon eyes. They really completed his dangerous look. ZIM's antennae were really outstanding. They seemed to move with his thought pattern.

ZIM wasn't really listening to Jimmy at all. He was studying the humans around him. The Timmy-human was an odd looking one. He was about the size of Gir, and had big teeth that hung over his mouth. His watch was really weird too. From it's green band and it's pink face, it was something really of the ordinary. Then, ZIM switched his gaze to the one called Danny. He wasn't as bad as the other two. He, in fact, looked normal, and what surprised ZIM the most about Danny was his eyes. They were a beautiful blue and seemed to light up when he was excited. Most of the humans ZIM had observed were really ugly, but this one was really different. Something about him that triggered something inside ZIM. He shrugged it off.

"And so, that's why I brought all of you here. Any questions?" Timmy spoke up. "So, we're going to find this Calamitus guy and stop him from blowing up your town in less than a week?" Jimmy nodded, then looked at Danny who shook his head, and at ZIM. ZIM wasn't paying attention at all. Jimmy stared at him, then said, "Uh.. ZIM?" All of a sudden, ZIM jumped, stood, saluted and yelled, "SIR!" Danny fell back from his sudden outburst and Timmy covered his ears. Jimmy just stared. "Uh. .ZIM. It's okay. You're not on your home planet anymore. By the way, where is your home planet?" He was very curious about the 'Irken' race.

ZIM realised his mistake, and got agrivated. He didn't like being caught off guard. "Why do you want to know.." He stated more than asked. He didn't really feel like explaining his entire planet, culture, and race to these Earthinoids. Jimmy scooted closer to ZIM, and motioned for Timmy and Danny to do the same. They all crawled around ZIM, and when he looked up, he saw they all had a look of confusion and curiosity. He glared. "I don't need to tell you nothing, Earth slime." Timmy smiled, and whispered something to his watch. Danny and Jimmy were watching with curiosity as ZIM's head suddenly jerked and he told everything about his home planet in a monotone voice.

When he was done, he sat down taking deep breaths. Jimmy smiled. "That was really impressive. Your race has certainly improved their race more than the humans have." ZIM suddenly got agrivated. "What was that? I didn't even want to tell you! It's like all of you.." He trailed off, then glared. "Did you hipnotize me?" He asked in a dangerous whisper. Danny even winced at the anger in his voice. Timmy smiled weakly. "Well, it's just I wanted to know about your race, and that you looked so inferior that I was just curious. Your kind is certainly smarter than Marc on Yugopatamia." ZIM growled and sat down in a huff.

Jimmy smiled, and looked around to see where the little robot disappeared to. Then looked to the Irken sitting on the floor. "Uh.. ZIM? Where's your robot?" ZIM glanced up at Jimmy, then looked to the direction Gir had run off to, and stood. "GIR!" He screamed so loud that even the Vortex's across the street winced. Gir appeared out of nowhere, and was crimson. "Sir!" ZIM glanced at his SIR unit. "Sit down and be quiet until I figure out something better for you to do." Gir turned back to his usual blue and sat down giggling. Danny raised an eyebrow, smiling at the insane robot.

Timmy walked around the lab examining the equipment. There was certainly a lot more than the last time he'd been there. While he was walking, he was thinking about ZIM. The Irken Invader was a lot different than any alien he had ever seen, and his voice was so loud that it'd shatter glass if it hadn't already. ZIM's appearance and his ego was what really impressed Timmy. For such a small guy, he certainly carried a lot of power and was very independent and stubborn. It was then, he heard his fairies discussing.

"Cosmo, you know full well that pudding isn't jell-o!" Timmy shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then got tired of looking at the inventions, and headed back toward the others. As he got closer, he heard the little android laughing his head off about something while ZIM was telling him to shut up in a surprisingly quiet but monotone voice. "Shut up, Gir." Gir only giggled more, then all of a sudden, got up and rushed off in a random direction and came back with Timmy and his fairies. Jimmy all of a sudden heard his computer beeping signaling that a transmition was coming throught whether he accepted it or not. A dark, mysterious voice filled the room along with a black figure. "Hello ZIM..." Everyone's eyes landed on the Irken Invader.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo hoo! Neway, this is a little more.. uh.. not boring I guess.. but R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, but if I did, I would be rich and famous.. but sadly.. I am not.. lol nor do I care! **


	2. A New Visitor?

**_Chapter 2_**

ZIM glared at the mysterious figure. Jimmy looked from the unnamed figure on the screen to ZIM. "ZIM? Who is this?" ZIM then growled a deep, threating growl that even Timmy winced. "What do you want, Dib-stink?" ZIM asked. "How'd you know I'd be here?" The one called Dib laughed. "ZIM, considering that I've followed you since you left Skool, I placed a tracking device on you. Although I have no idea who these people are.." He paused to glance wide-eyed at everyone. Jimmy cleared his throat, and stepped foward.

"Hello, uh.. Dib right?" Dib nodded. "I am Jimmy Neutron, this is Timmy Turner, and this one is Danny Fenton or Phantom." Dib's eyes widened, and he got really, I mean really close to the screen. "A real ghost?" He screamed. ZIM glared. "Shut your noise tube, Dib-thing! You are in no part of this! So butt out!" Dib wasn't listening to ZIM which made him angry, but Dib was staring at Danny, and it seemed to make him uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow at Dib and waved.

"Uh.. hi Dib." Dib frowned. "Hey.. that's not a ghost!" Danny rolled his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Observer. But, right now, I'm not a ghost." ZIM's eyes widened. "A ghost? You look nothing like a ghost, Danny-human!" (A/N: Danny's name looks weird when ZIM says it like that. lol) This time it was Danny's turn to smirk. "I can be." He said, mysteriously, and without a second thought he transformed into his ghost half. Everything was silent, except for Jimmy. He'd already known. Timmy was gaping and his watch fell to the floor causing Wanda & Cosmo to let out a cry of surprise. ZIM was staring with his mouth agap, and Dib was the most surprised.

Dib, with his mouth agap like everyone else's, pointed at Danny, who was now floating several inches off the ground with his arms crossed, the trace of the smirk left behind. "You're.. you-you're a.. a.. gh-ghost! A real ghost!" Dib managed to choke out. ZIM suddenly screamed and frantically started saying stuff in his native tongue. Dib gasped, and pressed his face so close to the screen, it seemed as if he was glued there. He was studying Danny, glancing him up and down, making sure he was real, and also wondering how he did that.

"I.. I.. was RIGHT!" Dib suddenly screamed. "I was right about the paranormal! I am right about ZIM and I am right about ghosts! They do exist! And now! I'm gonna go.. do some stuff!" He suddenly cut the screen and everything was silent except for ZIM's incoherant mumbling. Jimmy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and as soon as he did, it was as if someone pressed play on the T.V. remote. Timmy slowly reached down to get his dropped watch/fairies, and ZIM stopped his mumbling to get up and walked slowly over to Danny.

"Danny-worm? How are you able to transform into a dead being without dying?" ZIM asked, suddenly poking Danny in his knee since that's all ZIM could reach. Danny sighed and glanced down at everyone. Timmy hadn't said a word since he'd transformed and Jimmy was just sitting in his chair looking incredibly bored. Then, ZIM stopped poking him, and stepped back a couple feet and activated his spider legs and crawled close to Danny's head. Jimmy suddenly looked interested. "This is.. amazing.." ZIM whispered. Danny felt himself blush for some unknown reason. He'd never have anybody compliment him like that before in a long time.

"Yeah, well, I try to keep this a secret if I can, but since I'll be helping you all, I guess there's no harm to it." ZIM crawled around to the front of Danny's view and stared intently at him, then lowered his spider legs slightly to gaze at the symbol on his chest. ZIM then slowly reached out to Danny's chest, and traced the design. "What's the design for, ghost-human?" ZIM asked, suddenly up in his face again looking for an answer. Again, Danny blushed. He wasn't used to being under such pressure, nor having someone with beautiful red eyes up so close to his face.

Danny smiled, finding the chance to show off. "The design is a emblem showing my initials. DP which stands for Danny Phantom. My best friend, Sam, made if for me." ZIM smirked and deactivated his spider legs causing Jimmy to come over to inspect his Pak. Danny raised an eyebrow at ZIM's expression and was about to question when Gir suddenly flew in the room and jumped on ZIM's head and making him fall down on his face. The Irken jumped up and with unknown strength, threw the little android to the opposite wall.

"Gir! What have I told you about jumping around!" ZIM screamed loudly once again. Gir fell to the floor and stood, putting his metallic hand to his chin, thinking. Then he shrugged. "I don't know." Then he jumped, his eyes wide. "Big head boy! Big head boy!" Everybody turned their direction to where Gir had pointed, and everyone gasped except ZIM & Gir. Well, for one, Gir wasn't paying attention, and two, ZIM was expecting this. Jimmy stepped foward. "What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, finally! Whoo! Sorry ppl if this chapter seems kinda.. boring or something, but I was rushed. I'll fix it up later on, but I'm working on the 3rd chapter now, and sorry this is so short! They're be more in the next chapter, I swear! lol. Oh, and I will say this.. THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO ZIM & DANNY ROMANCE, or any romance for that matter except maybe between Sam & Danny. But, srry ZADR supporters, I don't really like to make ZIM or Dib seem outta character. So ya. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, Jimmy Neutron, Fairly Odd Parents, or Danny Phantom! But oh how I wish I did! XD**


	3. Dib and Being Captured

****The shadow stepped foward revealing.. DIB? Yes, Dib, the weird paranormal investigator... ya.. okay, the story.. rite. ZIM snarled and lashed out only to be held back by Danny. The hybrid gave him a stern look which ZIM quickly calmed down afterward. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in a huff. However, Dib was astonished. "How did you do that? I barely can get him to shut up!" Dib ran up to ZIM and Danny only to stop. He looked over at Jimmy. "Oh, to answer your question, I want some questions answered and some samples to experiment with." He grinned evilly toward Danny's direction.

Danny smirked a little. He watched as Dib walked slowly as if testing to see if Danny would attack him. When he didn't see any movement from the ghost, he lunged at Danny and clung to him like a sticky note on wood or glass.. or something. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, and turned intangible. Dib screamed as he fell to the ground, and looked around to see ZIM laughing at him uncontrollably, Timmy was laughing behind his hand, and Jimmy was just plain out laughing. Danny rematerialized in the same spot his was, and stared down at Dib.

"Do you honestly think that you, of all people, can touch me when I've dealt with ghost hunters and a ghost who is a hunter?" The ghost asked, uncrossing his arms, leaning over a little and staring at the paranormal investigator. Dib shrugged and looked at ZIM. "Worth a shot. But hey, can I take ZIM back with me? I'm sure he won't be of any help, so I'll just--" ZIM interrupted him by pushing him against the wall.

"Pathetic Earth-worm, do you not have a life of your own?" ZIM screamed in his face. Dib put on a thoughtful expression before frowning, then saying, "No, not really." ZIM snarled, and out of his pak came a gun or something, but it wasn't looking too good for Dib. Said big-headed boy's eyes widened. Suddenly, a hand appeared on ZIM's boot covered ankle and he disappeared. Dib fell to the floor in a heap, and just sat there. He rubbed his nose, and sneezed. Then looked around. "Hey! Where'd ZIM go!"

Let's just say the Irken Invader wasn't happy. He was intangible and invisible, and when he finally reappeared, he wasn't in the lab anymore. He looked up toward Danny and snarled again. "Why'd you do that, dead-human? I was just about to vaporize the Dib-monster!" Danny sighed and glanced back down at the little alien, which was surprisingly really light. "ZIM, don't you think you're being a little to hard on the kid?" ZIM snorted.

"Yeah, right. If there was ever a day when the Dib-monster ever left me alone, it'd be if he was in his death bed! I was just helping him get there!" Danny rolled his eyes. He set the Irken down, and when ZIM turned toward him, Danny had already changed back to a human. It was then he realized they were outside. ZIM quickly tried to cover up. "Oh no! I'm not wearing my disguise!" Danny sighed and smiled. The little alien was an amusing one, at that. He watched as ZIM ran behind his legs and pull his disguise out of his pak and quickly put it on. When he shifted his wig so it'd look balanced, he proudly walked around Danny and stood in front of him.

"Okay, Danny-human, why did you bring me here!" ZIM half screamed, gesturing wildly around him. Danny looked around, and he gasped when his eyes landed on a certain short bald guy with white hair, a lab coat, and goggles or something. ZIM turned around slightly to see what was the halfa's problem was, and glared. The guy walked foward and held out a gun, and whispered softly, "Let's see how far Jimmy gets without two of his helpers!" His whisper turned into a loud annoying laugh, which made ZIM raise a non-visable eyebrow, and Danny to drop his guard a little to stare half-lidded at the crazy man.

Then the odd man seemed to come back down to reality, and glared at the two. "I am Professor Calamitus! I will be.. uhm.." He paused to think of the word he was thinking of. Danny thought a minute. "Uh.. killing?" Calamitus shook his head. "No, not so drastic.." ZIM shoved a fist into the air.

"Torturing?" Calamitus once again shook his head. He then stomped his foot. "Oh, poodle nuts! I was hoping those classes would help!" He glanced at Danny. "You! Think of a.. um.." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look, this is just getting annoying. So either capture us or something--" Calamitus snapped his fingers. "That's it! That's what I was going to do! Capture you both so Jimmy will have to uhm..." ZIM snarled. "Oh, for the love of-- **_just capture us already!_**" It seemed pretty clear that ZIM was just pissed off to no end, and Danny just crossed his arms. Calamitus grabbed his gun he had earlier, and shot a dart at each of the two boys. He started to laugh when Danny fell down in a heap, but stopped suddenly when ZIM just stood there with the dart between some mechanical legs coming out of his pak.

"Look, ugly humaniod, either just take us to your lab or let us go! You are _more_ annoying than the Dib!" ZIM yelled, walking toward the short bald man and poking his clawed hand at the guys chest. Professor Calamitus thought a minute, before walking over to Danny with ZIM walking behind him. The scientist pressed a button on his watch and they disappeared into thin air.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT JIMMY'S LAB...**

Timmy screamed his head off, and finally Gir shut up. The little robot had been singing the doom song for them and it was getting really, _really_ annoying. Jimmy looked up from his crouching position on the floor, and lifted his hands from his ears. He side-glanced at Dib to see him about ready to strangle Gir. The android just giggled and then all of a sudden, looked around, and started to run in circles, screaming, "Master!" Timmy realized that he was looking for ZIM, and he glanced around to see that Danny and ZIM were nowhere to be seen. He walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy, where'd Danny and ZIM go?" Timmy gestured to the lab, and Jimmy looked around too. Then he looked at Dib who seemed to be chasing Gir around in circles. "How does ZIM put up with this _robot_?" Dib screamed, while trying to grab ahold of Gir's head. The robot seemed to be enjoying himself. Jimmy put on a thoughtful expression. "I don't know, last time I saw them, ZIM looked as if he were about to vaporize Dib, and Danny took ZIM out of the lab before he could hurt Dib." Dib stopped chasing Gir, and walked to Jimmy and Timmy. Gir seemed to realize he wasn't being chased anymore, and he stopped and sat on the floor sucking on his metal leg.

"Yeah, and why does ZIM listen that ghost? ZIM doesn't listen to anybody except his leaders!" Dib said, gesturing to where Danny had flown through the wall. Timmy thought a minute. "I don't know, probably because Danny is tall? ZIM said his leaders were tall, so maybe in ZIM's mind, Danny has some sort of authority over him." Dib's eyes widened. "Hey, yeah! Man, I wish I was tall!" Suddenly, Timmy's watch glowed for a second before fading back to a normal green/pink color. You could hear Wanda whispering to Cosmo, "No, Cosmo, ours is the one with the silly pink hat!"

Timmy glanced around, and covered up his watch with his hand before smiling. Dib continued, "I mean, ZIM probably doesn't listen to me because I'm his size." Jimmy thought for a minute before saying, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. That's probably why he didn't want to say anything about his race." The boy genius looked at Timmy's watch for a second, before saying, "Hey, Timmy? Why are your fairy programs being so quiet?" Timmy glanced toward Dib, before looking back to Jimmy saying, "Uh.. I don't know." Dib suddenly gasped, and snatched Timmy's watch off his wrist.

"Hey! That's mine!" Dib pushed the 10-yr old back, looking over the watch. "Did you say.. fairies?" Dib asked, glancing at Jimmy. Jimmy nodded. Dib started shaking the watch so much, Wanda was getting sick, and you could hear Cosmo screaming in joy. Wanda had to poof out of her form and glanced around at everyone. Cosmo frowned before poofing to his fairy form and shaking his arms. "Let's go again! Let's go again!" Wanda glanced nervously at Dib before the kid suddenly pointed and gasped.

"Fairies! Those are fairies!" Dib lowered his finger, and started to breathe deeply. Timmy shook his head. Jimmy slowly nodded. "Those are his fairy programs, Dib." Dib suddenly became half-lidded. "You mean they're just holograms?" He asked in a monotone voice. Timmy thought a minute. "Uh.. Um.. Y.. yeah! Yeah! They're holograms!" He then whispered to Wanda, "I wish yall were holograms." Wanda waved her wand and became transparent looking, but she still retained her form along with Cosmo.

Dib sighed, and looked back to Gir. He smiled mischeviously. "Hey, Gir?" The robot flew in front of him, and stood with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dib raised an eyebrow, then continued. "Gir, do you have a file on ZIM? Like his personal secrets?" Gir nodded enthusiastically. Dib waited, then asked impatiently, "Well? Can I see it?" Gir suddenly became crimson. "Input correct password." Dib thought a minute before answering out weakly, "Uhm.. I am ZIM?" A cannon suddenly came out of Gir's head. "Incorrect password! You must be terminated!" Dib screamed and ran. Gir retracted his cannon, and sat down before pulling a pig out of his head and squeaking it.

Jimmy and Timmy stared and both raised an eyebrow before saying simutainiously, "Ookay..." Then beeping was heard signaling that a transmition was coming. Professor Calamitus came on the screen before chuckling. "Hello, Jimmy Neutron. I am here to say I've.. um.. I've um..." ZIM's voice came through. "Captured! The word is captured!" The scientist winced from the loud voice, and he continued. "Yes, captured your um.." ZIM suddenly appeared on the screen. "Oh, my Irk.. Okay, this human captured us.." ZIM trailed off, and Danny appeared on the screen finishing the Irken's sentence. "..So you would have to come to rescue us. But, he forgot one little detail." Danny whispered in a quiet voice so only they'd hear. His eyes were suddenly green. He smirked into the transmition and it suddenly ended. Everything was silent. Then Dib said quietly, "Ookay..."

**AT PROFESSOR'S CALAMITUS'S LAB...**

Danny groaned as he was being ushered into a glass tube along with ZIM. The Irken Invader was looking very angry at the moment being locked up. Professor Calamitus locked up the tube before saying, "I hope you enjoyed your uhm.." ZIM snarled for the hundreth time that day before running close to the edge of the glass tube, close to Calamitus's face, and said in a dangerous whisper, "Either shut up, and leave me alone, or learn to speak like a normal human worm-baby!" The Irken curled his claws at his side making ZIM appear like a very dangerous caged up animal that you do not want to mess with.

Calamitus's eyes widened, and he gulped, suddenly wondering the species of this hostage. He slowly walked away, never breaking eye contact with ZIM. When he finally left, Danny sat down, and put a hand on ZIM's shoulder which caused him to jump. The alien jerked around and sat down quickly. ZIM's eye started to twitch, and he rubbed it with his arm. He growled when his antennae started to twitch also. Danny eyed his suspicious behavior before realizing that his disguise was giving him a hard time. He sighed, and said, "Look, ZIM, since your disguise is bothering you, why don't you take it off?" ZIM glared, and slowly took off his wig and contacts and putting them into his pak.

"There, see? Isn't that better?" ZIM snarled quietly before muttering a "Yes." Danny smiled at ZIM before looking around. He rested his cheek in his hand before sighing and glancing at ZIM to see him in the same position. "So," Danny said, breaking the silence. "How do you suppose we get out of here?" ZIM thought a minute before saying, "I say we stay here." Danny's eyes widened. "Stay? What do you mean by stay?" ZIM growled slightly before answering. "Well, it seems as if this ugly human is getting on my nerves, and before too long, he's going to try my patience and I'm going to kill him." Danny stayed silent, then spoke up. "Don't you think killing him is a little too harsh? I mean, he said something about classes." ZIM's antennae raised high above his head.

"What, so you're saying that we should _help_ this human with his speaking abilities? That'll take too long! That's just stupid! We could easily get out of here too, need I remind you." ZIM said, gesturing to himself and Danny. The halfa frowned before sighing. Then he smiled. "So, you're saying you'd rather go back and stop this guy from destroying Jimmy's town, or stay here, learn of his plans, and stop whatever machine Jimmy said he's rebuliding?" ZIM's eyes widened in realization. The Irken then raised a clawed hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression, before his antennae bowed in submission. ZIM smirked.

"Alright, we'll stay and stop this guys plans. But, do you think he'll mind if I take his machine of doom with me back to my dimension?" Danny stared half-lidded at ZIM, then shook his head. The alien glared and sighed. "Fine, have it your way, Danny-human. But, first, I have to contact Gir." Danny frowned. "Contact Gir? For what?" ZIM smiled evilly. "To make him annoy the Dib. This outta be fun, too." Danny smiled. Might as well have some fun while they were there.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoo! My third chapter, finally! And, as I promised, it's longer than the second. I'll update soon! XD (dramatic pause) I got nothing.. **

**Disclaimer: Invader ZIM, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, and Fairly Oddparents aren't mine.. or are they? XD **


	4. A New Ally and A New Friend

**Chapter 4**

A loud beeping sound made it's way to Jimmy's lab signaling that there was someone was on the top part of his lab. He growled lightly, and went over to the screen to see Cindy Vortex standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. Jimmy was surprised to see her, but also at the same time confused. Why would she come over on her own free will? He sighed, and pressed the button that drops the door matt where Cindy was standing, making her fall through and landing in a loud _THUMP _next to Jimmy. She scowled, then rubbed her sore back.

"Thanks, Neutron, for that lovely trip." Came the sarcastic remark. Jimmy frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"You better be glad I let you in, Vortex. By the way, what do you want?" Jimmy asked, then frowned when he noticed she was staring at the two already in the lab. Then, she pointed to them. Jimmy took the hint, and introduced them. "You remember Timmy, right? And this is Dib, he's a paranormal inves--" He was cut off by Cindy rudely pushing him out of the way and dashing over to Timmy with a love-struck gleam in her green eyes.

"Hi, Timmy.." Cindy said in a dazed, whispery voice. Timmy seemed to notice that she was talking to him, and he turned around to be met by a hug. A really tight hug, I might add.

"Choking.. not breathing.." Timmy managed to choke out, and Cindy refused to release him much to Timmy's discomfort. His face was turning a slight blue color, and all of a sudden, Cindy was pulled off of Timmy, and set down roughly. A surprised look came across her face when she saw the large-headed kid standing there. Cindy raised an eyebrow, and just stood there while Dib fidgeted with his trench coat. "Cindy? This is Dib. Dib, that's Cindy." Timmy finally managed to catch his breath. His voice came out hoarse.

"Uhm.. H-hey Cindy.." Dib managed to choke out, a faint blush working its way to his cheeks. Cindy didn't seem affected by his blushing face, and only sighed, rolled her eyes, and mumbled a "Hi," only then did she resume her admiration toward Timmy. All of a sudden, Gir came outta nowhere, and jumped on Dib's head, and annoyingly started to sing the doom song. Dib screamed while he lost his balance, and fell on the floor while the little android continued his song of annoyance. Cindy raised her eyebrow, then glanced at Jimmy.

"Another failed experiment, I suppose?" Jimmy shook his head.

"No, it's not even mine. His name is Gir, and he belongs to ZIM." Jimmy explained, walking over to Gir and picking him up while he continued singing. "Gir? Why're you singing?" Gir stopped long enough to give an answer.

"Master told me to annoy the big-headed kid, so I's am!" He continued his song, and it kept going on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on until everybody (cept Gir) screamed. Cindy growled, and walked over to Gir, picked him up, and threw him to the wall. She smirked when he left a dent.

"Well, that takes care of that." Cindy said, wiping her hands together to get rid of imaginary dust. Timmy shook his head.

"'Fraid not, Cindy. Takes more than that to shut him up. ZIM has to tell him too." Timmy said, walking toward Gir and pulling him off the wall. Immediately, the little robot started laughing, and ran off toward Dib and sung the doom song once again. Dib screamed, and ran around in circles to get away from Gir, but he only followed. Jimmy thought a minute.

"Gir, how did ZIM tell you to annoy Dib?" Gir stopped, and turned crimson.

"Master communicates with a transmiton microphone that can either use voice commands or action commands." Gir's seriousness turned off as soon as it had turned on, and he chased Dib again only to be picked up by Cindy.

"Robot, open a communication line with your master." Cindy said, watching Gir turn crimson once again. His head opened and out came a holographic screen. After a few minutes, ZIM appeared on the screen looking very agrivated.

**Earlier In Professor Calamitus's Lab...**

ZIM had just put away his communicating microphone, and glanced around the glass tube they were in. After the conversation with Gir, things have been kinda quiet. Danny had fallen asleep, snoring slightly with his head leaned against the tube, and ZIM had stood up. He glanced around, and saw a huge door and a smaller door underneath the larger door knob. ZIM smirked, and drew out his mechanical legs to laser cut a hold in the tube. (A/N: Like in "FBI Warning of Doom" when ZIM enters the mall.) He held the cut out glass before it fell, and gently set it down.

"Alright, let's see. Where do I find the doom machine that the human was blabbering about." ZIM muttered, and walked quickly over to the huge door without even making a sound. ZIM winced when his sensitive antennae picked up Danny's yawn. He was waking up, and would soon find out he was gone and go looking for him. He quickly ran silently back to the tube, extended his mechanical legs, and pulled the glass through the opening. He turned around right when Danny opened his eyes.

"Ugh.. where am I?" Danny asked, groggily. He looked around until his eyes landed on the Irken. He smiled when he saw ZIM's grin. "Where did you go?" ZIM seemed completely taken by surprise by the question. He hadn't expected the human to be awake when he left.

"I didn't go anywhere, but outside this containment tube!" ZIM pointed to his covered up hole. "But, what do you suppose we do now?" Danny put on a thoughtful expression, and raised a finger to his chin. ZIM waited impatiently, and glared at the human.

"Well, I guess we could just walk around to see if this Professor is planning anything else." ZIM smiled at that statement. He happily complied by bringing out his mechanical legs and pushing the already made hole filler upper.. thing to the floor gently, and ZIM jumped out while Danny just about fell out. The Irken sighed, turned around, and headed back to where he spotted the huge door. "What's behind this door?" He heard Danny ask. ZIM scowled, and turned to face the hybrid.

"_I don't know_.." ZIM seemed to be stressing his words, and Danny took the hint. He tried to turn the knob, but unfortunately the professor seemed to have remembered to lock it, or it just locks automatically. Danny shrugged, then looked at ZIM. The Irken seemed to be in thought. Danny almost laughed on the expression on his face. He shook his head as he felt the cold chilling sensation as he transformed into his ghost half. ZIM seemed to be shook out of his thoughts when the room temperature dropped. He slowly raised his head to Danny, and saw the hybrid had changed. ZIM sighed, and raised his arms out, knowing Danny was going to pick him up. Danny smiled softly before reaching down and picking up the extremely small and lightweight Irken. He turned them intangible, and flew them through the wall.

When they reached the other side, Danny turned them invisible so they wouldn't be seen. After that task was done, he took the chance to look around. What he saw astounded him. There was a giant machine in the middle of a small lab. A bunch of unattached parts were surrounding it, and so were a bunch of other machines that looked like they were forgotten. A huge screen was on the other side of the unfinished machine, and there was Professor Calamitus talking with... Dramatic Pause Vlad Masters/Plasmius! Danny gasped, and ZIM didn't really seem interested. He crossed his arms the best he could considering Danny's forearm was holding him to his chest.

"Plasimus? What's he doing talking to the professor?" Danny whispered to ZIM. He felt ZIM shrug, but something finally caught ZIM's attention. It was the pointy haired, red eyed, blue skinned guy on the screen. ZIM about screamed about demons, but Danny was quick to cover ZIM's mouth with his hand. "ZIM, shhh! Let's go see what they're talking about." Danny lowered his hand from ZIM's mouth, and floated closer to Calamitus. ZIM stared warily at Vlad, as if he was going to steal his soul or something. After making sure he was armed, he finally tuned into the conversation between the ugly human and the demon.

"Calamitus, you know that Daniel is strong, but not strong enough for the Doomsday device. Besides, when I'm through with him, he won't even be able to keep his ghost form for long." Vlad laughed evilly. Calamitus started laughing too, and then pressed a button ending the conversation. Danny stayed quiet, and ZIM was thinking about how Gir was torturing Dib. He'd lost interest in his situation after ZIM had listened to Vlad. Danny watched as Calamitus walked over to his doomsday machine, and started to tinker with it for a minute before walking off as if he'd gotten bored with it. ZIM, on the other hand, was about ready to burst into hysterics. Danny glanced down at him, and quickly turned intangible and flew them back into the prisoner containment room. Once he landed, ZIM burst out laughing, his antennae sticking straight up.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, as he set the Irken down. Once on the floor, ZIM collasped and started to beat the floor with his fists. Finally, after about, oh I dunno, 5 minutes, ZIM finally calmed down. He collected himself, and pointed behind him with this thumb to where they'd last seen the bald man.

"That is about the stupidest thing I've seen since the Dib-human tried to get into my base dressed as a squirrel." Danny raised an eyebrow, and was about to transform back into Fenton when ZIM stopped him. "Don't change. It's not so hot in here." That seemed to make Danny smile, and he made the bright blue ring disappear.

"So, what's the story about you and Dib?" Danny asked, floating a few inches off the ground in a sittng position. ZIM's face expression changed to one of anger and disgust.

"The Dib-human has been trying to prove I'm an alien ever since I came to this miserable planet. That was about a year ago in your earth years. If you're also wondering about Gir, the Tallest gave him to me before I was sent here. They say he's advanced, but I'm not so sure anymore." ZIM sat down, and looked up at Danny. The ghost seemed to be thinking about something.

"ZIM, if you don't mind me asking something so personal, but do Irkens love?" ZIM seemed taken by surprise by this question. Hardly anyone asked him about love, and rarely it was uncommon on Irk. ZIM put his words carefully into something that wouldn't confuse the ghost.

"Well, our pak's," He turned and pointed, allowing Danny to see it, then continued, "is kind of like our brain. It blocks all of the useless emotions like love and sadness for example, so we are more able to adapt to the plant's cultures that we are sent to conquer. Some defective Irkens might feel some emotions that others can't because they're Pak isn't fully repaired from the last Irken to use it. Does that make sense?" ZIM asked, after making sure he'd covered everything.

"Well, I guess I understand. After 6 months with my ghost powers, nothing seems weird to me anymore, except some certain things." Danny seemed to be lost in thought, when all of a sudden, ZIM's pak lite up. The Irken growled, and a transmition screen extended out of his pak. Danny looked on in confusion. On the screen appeared a blonde girl with green eyes, and when she saw ZIM, her eyes widened. She raised a shaky finger toward him, and ZIM rolled his ruby eyes. He knew what was coming.

"You're.. you're.. you--" The girl never got to finsh for she was rudely pushed aside, and Jimmy stepped into view.

"ZIM, you have got to tell us what's happening there, and will you **_please _**tell Gir to stop singing! He says you told him to annoy Dib, but it's annoying _all _of us!" Jimmy almost screamed, frantically looking behind him where Dib's screams were heard. ZIM smirked, happy with himself that he made his enemy scream. Suddenly, the camera was moved, and Timmy's face appeared on it. He waved at both of them.

"Hi, Danny and ZIM! What's it like over there? Is there cool weapons? How'd he capture you?" Timmy's right eye twitched. Danny glanced at ZIM, and ZIM returned the favor.

The Irken smiled slightly, and said, "Tell Gir that ZIM demands he stands on Dib's head until I say otherwise." Timmy raised an eyebrow, and glanced offscreen at Gir. The robot started giggling insanely. Timmy nodded, and suddenly the blonde girl was heard in the background.

"Jimmy! Is that an alien? His eyes are so beautiful! I wanna touch his antennae! Why does he only have three fingers?" ZIM rolled his eyes, and sighed. He ended the transmition, but before the screen cut off, Dib could be heard smashing into walls. Gir had done just as told.

"Now what do we do?" ZIM turned to Danny, and shrugged. Suddenly, the doors opened and Danny quickly grabbed ZIM and turned them both intangible and flew at the containment tube at 50 mph. When he was fully inside of it, he changed back to a human, and set ZIM down quickly. Calamitus turned toward them and brought out a syringe.

"I'm going to need.." He trailed off when he saw ZIM without his disguise. The Irken snarled, and bared his teeth, making him look even more dangerous. Calamitus gulped and cleared his throat. "I'm going to need.. uhm.." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"A pillow?" Calamitus shook his head. "A cup of coffee?" Head shake. "Sushi?" Head shake. "Uhm.." Danny couldn't think of anymore. ZIM sighed.

"A _blood _sample?" He asked impatiently. Professor Calamitus snapped his fingers.

"That's it! A blood sample from the two of you! Now come out here." ZIM sat down, and glanced at Danny. The hybrid got the hint, and sat down also. Professor Calamitus glared at them. "I said come here! I'll come in there if I have to!" ZIM scoffed, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Just because you captured us doesn't mean you have complete control over us." Danny said, glaring at the bald man. ZIM took notice that Danny's eyes had turned from their sky blue to a neon green. He then switched his attention from Danny to Calamitus who was now walking toward them. ZIM stood up, and clenched his fists, snarling. His antennae were pressed close to his head. Let's just say ZIM looked like a rabid animal that if you touched, it could bite you and give you rabies. Danny even backed up from the Irken. ZIM's eyes were what really threw Calamitus off. They were so big and red, they seemed to darken when he was angry.

"I just want some samples to study with." The professor said, still walking up toward the tube. Somehow, he never noticed the gigantic hole on the side of it. If possible, ZIM's eyes narrowed even more. "O-okay, perhaps the boy then.." Calamitus slowly walked away from the Irken and headed to the side Danny was pressed up against. ZIM followed his every move. Danny seemed to feel that the midget was behind him because he suddenly jumped, turned around, and moved behind ZIM. He hated needles. Calamitus looked to the hole, then back at the two in the tube. It never occured to him that they'd gotten out, he just used the hole to get to them. Once inside, ZIM snarled again.

"You need no samples to experiment with, ugly bald-human! Now leave before I make you!" Danny winced at the anger in ZIM's voice. Even though Calamitus didn't have an electrifying skin shocker thing that the people in the episode 'Lice' had, he still didn't like people to take anything that was attached to him. Danny then remembered that he was part ghost, and suddenly got his courage back, despite the needle gave him the hibbity bigibbities. The hybrid then moved from around ZIM, and stood.

"I don't think you want to leave flying out of here." Danny said in a menacing voice. ZIM raised a non-visible eyebrow, but still held his dangerous position. Calamitus suddenly started wondering if he'd captured the wrong people Vlad told him to. The man turned to Danny.

"Your name is Danny, isn't it?" The hybrid nodded, slightly surprised he knew his name. Calamitus smacked himself in the face, and mumbled something incoherant. "Well, I'm sorry for the confusion, but I was supposed to capture the ones named Dib and Timmy." Danny raised an eyebrow and dropped his guard a little. "But, I guess I'll have to make due with what I have." He started toward Danny again, the syringe held out. Danny quickly thought of a way to get out of this. He smirked. Three words ran through his mind: _The ghostly wail_. He turned to ZIM.

"ZIM, get behind me!" He whispered urgently. ZIM looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" ZIM saw Danny give him a stern glare. The Irken sighed, and mumbled, "Right.." He quickly ran behind the teen, and watched from behind his legs. Danny quickly transformed into his ghost form and grinned when Calamitus' eyes widened. Danny quickly took a deep breath, and focused all his energy onto his voice, and screamed. Calamitus let out a cry of surprise and fear when he suddenly went flying through the tube, and he landed outside. He was knocked unconcious because his walls were made with 3 tons of steel. Hard to break through, so ya. ZIM reached up and grabbed his antennae, and stared up at Danny. Who knew he held that much power? Danny stopped, and started to sway. His power had drained him, and he was no longer in his ghost form. ZIM quickly extracted his spider legs and caught the ghost before he hit the ground.

"Wow, Danny-human. How did you obtain all that power when you've only had your powers for half of your earth years?" Danny glanced weakly up at ZIM, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't, but I keep getting more, and each time, they're getting harder and harder to control." ZIM nodded at his answer, and gently but slowly, lowered Danny to the ground. The hybrid passed out from exhaustion even before he was laying fully on the ground. ZIM sighed. What was he going to do since the ghost was out? He smiled, and brought out a square device from his pak. He turned it on, and started to play with Gaz's GameSlave.

**BACK AT JIMMY'S LAB...**

Gir hadn't moved an inch off of Dib's head. It was like he was glued there, and probably was. Dib sighed, and sat down putting his cheek in his hand glancing up at Gir who was humming the doom song. At least he wasn't singing it, Dib thought. He looked around at everyone else. Cindy was sitting near Timmy and was talking to him about something, and Timmy was looking excited. He side-glanced at Jimmy who was working at something on his computer. He stood up, and walked over to Cindy and Timmy. When he got close enough, he heard ZIM's name come up more than a few times. He quickly entered the conversation.

"So, what are you talking about?" Dib asked, as he quickly sat down beside Timmy and across from Cindy. Timmy glanced at Dib, then at Cindy.

"We were talking about ZIM. I mean, isn't he just the cutest?" Cindy asked, suddenly staring off into space and sighing dreamily. Dib raised an eyebrow, and Timmy shrugged.

"I guess, but he's also sooo cool! I mean, he has extra legs coming out of his backpack!" Dib rolled his eyes. They were saying **_nice _**things about ZIM. He tuned back into the conversation when Cindy started talking again.

"I want to pet his antennae..." Cindy trailed off, and was about to say something else when Dib cut in.

"You can't be serious! ZIM is an alien! A blood thirsty space monster! Doesn't that bother you? He's not even our species!" Dib half screamed, standing up. Cindy glared at him, as did Timmy.

"Have you ever got the time to know him?" Timmy asked, and Dib was about to answer when Cindy spoke up.

"Don't you think he's cute? I mean, once you get past his small size and bad temper, he's really cute. Plus, I think he's even cuter when he's angry." Dib's mouth dropped. He'd **_never _**heard anybody talk about ZIM like that, and he thought about it before shouting,

"Are you crazy? He's an alien! An alien! And his eyes look like blood when he's angry!" Dib slapped his forehead and slowly dragged it down his face when Cindy nodded, and Timmy shrugged. "You are both hopeless." He growled when Timmy nodded at that, and walked away. "I've got to do something about that ghost and ZIM. They're up to something. I just know it!"

"Dib! Shut up!" He heard Jimmy cry from his chair. Dib quickly shut up. He then muttered, "

I will stop you ZIM and ghost! I will stop whatever evil you're planning! Then, maybe get some great digital pics!" He held up his camera that came outta nowhere, and hugged it close.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoo! This was a pain in the butt to type! Well, I'm happy with it, and I hope yall will be too. Sorry this chapter came so late! I was being lazy! Anyway, I think ZIM is cute, so ZIM is cute to Cindy. XD R&R! **


	5. Captured Prey

_**Chapter 5**_

****Danny slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when the sunlight streamed through the broken lab wall. He groaned, and finally was able to hear the beeping noises and angry curses from the Irken. He rolled over, and saw Zim sitting down, leaning against the tube with a game system that had GS engraved on the back of it. He was snapped out of his stupor when Zim spoke.

"It's about time you got up. How long do you humans have to sleep, anyway? You were out for a couple hours." Danny slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He got a major headache and crawled out of the stream of the sunlight and sat in the area where Zim was sitting.

"What's that?" Zim heard Danny ask. The Irken paused the game and glanced over at him.

"It's one of those game devices. It belongs to the Dib's sister, but I took it from her when she kicked me." Zim suddenly stood up. "Victory for Zim!" He walked over to the huge hole and threw the GS out into the street. He smirked when he heard a scream and a car crash along with a loud explosion. He brushed his hands off from imaginary dust, and turned back to the hybrid. "How about we go back to the large-headed human's lab? We already know what the scientist is planning, and he's allied with the demon. Let's go now!" Danny suddenly jumped up.

"Oh, no! Plasmius! I need to figure out what he's planning!" Zim raised an eyebrow, and watched as Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. The Irken shook his head.

"Do you even know where he is? How to get there? Because if he's in your dimension, then we **_need_** to go back to the earth-stink's lab!" Zim pointed in some random direction, not caring if it was the right way or not. Danny glared, his eyes glowing.

"We are going to find Plasmius, and you're coming with me because you can navigate better than I can." Danny calmly said, and walked foward toward the alien. Zim narrowed his eyes, and started running.

"**_Never!_**" Danny sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Zim run in circles with his arm raised with his finger pointed. The hybrid smirked, and flew up making his legs disappear, his ghost tail appearing. He flew over to the running Irken and picked him up, not caring if he started screaming. Zim glared up at the ghost, and crossed his arms.

"You **do **know that I can get out of your grip easily, right?" Zim asked, glancing up at Danny's face. He raised an antennae when Danny smiled. "What are you smiling about, ghost-human?" Danny's smile grew, and he finally stopped and looked down at the Irken. Zim's arms were still crossed and had one antennae still raised.

"And, you **do** know that I can fly at 112 mph, right? Maybe faster, I never checked my last speed." Danny put on a thoughtful expression as Zim thought about it. Flying at 112 mph? Zim's arms unfolded as he placed a clawed hand to his chin. "Oh, come on Zim. Wouldn't you like to meet the **demon**? He's really fun to agrivate. Besides, you know where to go, don't you?" Danny lowered his eyes to Zim, and watched and waited for his reaction. Zim suddenly smirked.

"If I go with you on this _quest_, would I be permitted to taking the demon back to my dimension? I'm sure he'll be of good use to me in my labs.. " His smirk turned into a maniacal smile, and he started laughing. He finally stopped when he noticed Danny was staring at him. Zim coughed. Danny smiled, then frowned when he realized he was lost. He glanced down at Zim.

"Uhm.. Zim? Which direction do I go?" The hybrid looked around, then turned his gaze to the Irken. Zim held a device in his claws, and was pressing buttons madly. The little machine finally beeped, pointing to a location on it's screen. The Irken pointed East. Danny nodded, and took off with Zim clinging for dear life onto Danny's arm.

**In Jimmy's Lab...**

Everything was quiet. Jimmy was searching the location of Professor Calamitus's lab, Timmy was talking to Cosmo & Wanda since they were seen and he wouldn't look like he was talking to himself, Dib was standing, and leaning against a pole while Gir stood on his head, humming the doom song, and Cindy was watching Jimmy. All was normal.. "**_DING!_**" Well, nearly normal...

Everybody's head whipped to the person who screamed, then shook their heads simultainiously. G.I.R and Cosmo were shouting out random words, making Dib cringe from the loud noise. Cindy impatiently tapped her foot, and glared at Jimmy.

"How long, Neutron, until we're able to find Zim?" Jimmy paused in his typing, and turned his head to her.

"We're looking for Danny too, you know. And besides, I don't think we should contact them incase they're in a dangerous position." He turned back to the keyboard. Wanda floated to Jimmy and watched him type.

"Well, Jimmy, couldn't we just ask that robot of Zim's? I'm sure he has some-" Wanda was abruptly cut off as she heard a loud crash and a small voice cry out "I'm okay!" before she continued, "-thing like a tracker to locate his backpack thing." Jimmy slapped his forehead, and turned the chair in the direction Dib was.

"Hey, Dib, ask the robot for the coordinates of Zim's pak, would you?" Dib's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! You're not getting me to ask that robot for anything! Last time I tried, he turned red, asked for a password, and **then** pointed a laser thing at me! No way am I asking!" Jimmy rolled his eyes, and got up from the computer chair, and strutted toward the insane robot.

"Oh, Gir?" Jimmy sung out Gir's name. The robot turned his head toward Jimmy upon hearing his name being called. Gir jumped down and ran over to Jimmy.

"Yes?"

"Gir, can you get the coordinates for Zim's pak? We have no idea where he is, and if him and Danny are in a tight position if we call, they might get into trouble or get caught. So, can you help?" The robot suddenly turned crimson.

"Input correct password!" Jimmy thought a minute before clearing his throat, and motioning toward Timmy. The boy nodded, whispered in Wanda's ear, and she waved her wand. Timmy walked over to Gir still sparkling from the wish.

"I am **_Zim_**!" Timmy screamed in a very Zim-like fashion. Jimmy smiled when Gir turned back to his cyan blue, and a huge screen opened from his head showing a blinking dot moving quickly across the map. Jimmy gasped.

"There's no way Zim can be moving that quickly! Unless... Danny's helping.." He trailed off when he heard a loud explosion from outside his lab. "Hmm.. that's odd.. no sound could penetrate through the walls from the outside." As he was contemplating this, a huge hole blew up from above them. Everybody gasped, cept Gir. He was to busy wacking himself in the head. It was then, a blue/green figure spoke.

"I am looking for the Ghost Child. Surrender him to me at **_once_**!" Jimmy, despite his fear, walked foward until he was standing right below the mass figure.

"Uhm.. excuse me, but the 'Ghost Child'" He raised his fingers, quoting the last words, then continuing, ".. isn't here. Who are you, and why did you blast through my lab wall?" The floating figure started laughing, then raised a hand, and it started glowing.

"I ask the questions around here, but since you won't remember anyway, I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I am here to capture the Ghost Child and the one who is called.." He trailed off, trying to remember Vlad's orders. "The green child, too!" He finally spat, having getting agrivated when he couldn't remember his name. He shot a blast of ecto-goo at Gir, knocking him into the wall, and then shot out a net at the others. They all screamed, and he laughed before blasting another hole in the wall, and flying off.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Cosmo screamed, coming out from behind a huge computer screen. He glanced around before frowning. He smiled when he saw Gir stuck to the wall, covered in green goo. "Ha! I found you! Now it's your turn!" He pulled Gir off the wall, and suddenly the robot started freaking out and started to repeatedly run into the goo-covered wall. Cosmo blinked, then laughed as he copied the android's movements. He then all of a sudden, stopped and looked around fully. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Everybody's... gone! Wanda!" He screamed and lifted his wand, making a round of cheese appear. He hugged it before shoving it down his throat.

**Meanwhile...**

"**_LOOK OUT!_**" Danny swerved another airplane, almost dropping the little Irken in the process. The ghost checked his surroundings, and only saw fog. Danny sighed, and shifted Zim into his other arm while said alien was starting to smoke from the fog. "Can we get out of this.. this.. air liquid!" He waved his arms around, frustrated. Danny gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, and where do you suppose we land? There's no land around, and in case you haven't noticed, we're out in the ocean! And if you hadn't of dropped the tracker, we'd be there by now!" Danny half-screamed, his eyes glowing a further brighter green. Hey, you'd be pissed to if you didn't know where to go, and you were stuck with a really bad tempered Irken. Zim's eyes narrowed menacingly, his antennae pressing tightly against his head, clearing expressing his anger.

"_Me_! **You** were the one who refused to-" Zim was cut short when he saw a large, skyscraper tall building in the distance. His anger clearly forgotten, he pointed in the distance, his antennae sticking straight up in confusion. "I think we found it." Danny raised an eyebrow, and realization dawned on him. He whipped his head in the direction Zim's clawed finger was pointed and gasped. The area was clearly restricted. It was like a prison, with huge lights and towers. There was a huge statue in the middle of it, and Danny immediately recognized the figure as Vlad Plasmius.

"Talk about being full of yourself.." Danny muttered, as he turned invisible and intangible when the distance was cutting short between the building and themselves. Zim was slightly confused by the area. He'd never seen an enclosed building like this. His curiosity got the better of him, and he reached up with his claw and grabbed Danny's hair, the gesture making him slightly yelp, and pulling him close enough so he could hear over the wind.

"What is this place?" Zim yelled over the roar of the wind that almost deafened them, his claw never leaving Danny's hair.

"It's a prison!" Danny yelled back, then thought a moment, answering again. "Well, it's either a prison or his home!" The Irken raised an antennae, then deciding he didn't really care, he let it drop, releasing Danny. Suddenly, when Danny was close enough, a forceful blow caused him to grab his head in pain. Zim, not fully prepared, screamed as he was released. He quickly activated his hover leg things. Zim surveyed his surroundings, then screamed in shock as he was suddenly grabbed by a flying figure much like Danny, but a bit bigger. Said ghost quickly recoved from his sudden pain when he realized Zim was no longer with him, but with a certain foe of his. He glared, and charged up his eco-blasts. "Skulker! Let him go!" Skulker grinned evilly, and raised his hand, a net extending from his wrist. With the net hitting it's target, his brought his two new prey into Vlad's lair.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG, finally! The long awaited chapter of Dimension Travel! Whoo! Took me long enough, but here it is! Yes, I'm excited! Ok, now to work on my other stories.. (trails off) I REGRET NOTHING! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, or Fairly Odd Parents, but I did in my dream once! XD**


End file.
